Le complot du 3 Juillet
by monsieur P
Summary: Deux personnes semblent s'interesser de pret au manoir Hyuuga


Intro de l'auteur

Vous souvenez vous de ma première fic, 'plus tard' ? Tout de suite après, j'ai tapé celle-ci, mais je voulais la publier un 3 Juillet, juste histoire de...

Le style d'écriture est particulier, et le contenu peut-être un peu naïf sur la fin, mais vous verrez bien vous même.

Allez, je vous laisse lire

Disclamation : Les personages ne sont pas à moi (sinon ils ne seraient pas aussi biens)

* * *

Le complot du 3 Juillet

_28 Juin, 01h15, extérieur du manoir Hyuuga_

Voix 1:'C'est la première phase du plan, il ne faut pas la rater.'

Voix 2: 'Il ne faut rater aucune des phases, de toutes façons.'

Voix 1: 'C'est vrai. Tu as repéré les lieux?'

Voix 2: 'Je sait où est la salle en question, mais je n'ai pas plus de précision sur le rouleau lui-même'

Voix 1: 'Il reste à espérer que ce n'est pas une bibliothèque'

Voix 2: 'De toutes façons nous n'avons pas le choix'

Voix 1: 'C'est parti'

Deux formes sombres quittèrent leur branche et s'engouffrèrent dans le manoir.

_28 Juin, 01h25, couloir du manoir_

Voix 2: 'Tout se déroule comme prévu, voici la salle'

Voix 1: 'Chttt'

L'une des ombres crochète la serrure sans l'endommager, et jette un œil dans la salle

Voix 1: 'Oh non'

Voix 2: 'Quoi?'

Voix 1: 'C'est bien une bibliothèque'

La deuxième ombre entra; plus de cinq cent rouleaux remplissaient les étagères de la pièce

_28 Juin, 03h08, salle cachée du manoir_

Voix 2: 'Je l'ai'

Voix 1: 'On dirait bien que tu avais raison'

Voix 2: 'Question de logique'

Effectivement, une fois établit que tous les rouleaux n'étaient là que pour en dissimuler un seul dans la masse, il n'y avait plus que quelques possibilités de cachette. Elémentaire pour tout shinobi qui se respecte.

_28 Juin, 03h17, extérieur du manoir_

Voix 1: 'OK, rendez-vous demain, heure et endroit prévus.'

Et les ombres se séparèrent.

_28 Juin, 23h45, lieu inconnu_

Voix 3: 'Tu es en retard, elle t'attend'  
Voix 2: 'Désolé, la couverture était menacée.'  
Voix 1: 'Peu importe, viens voir. La technique n'est pas très compliquée à pratiquer, mais nécessite un dosage du chakra extrêmement précis pour être efficace.'  
Voix 2: 'Et bien entendu, elle est dangereuse dans le cas contraire?'  
Voix 1: 'Effectivement'  
Voix 3: 'Vous êtes sûres de vouloir le faire?'  
Voix 2: 'Le contrôle du chakra n'est pas un problème majeur pour nous.'  
Voix 3: 'De toutes façons, vous n'êtes pas obligées d'être prêtes dans 4 jours et demi?'  
Voix 1: 'Non, mais ce serait mieux.'  
Voix 3: 'Dans ce cas je vous laisse travailler'  
Voix 1: 'Encore merci de ton hospitalité'  
Voix 3: 'Comme je te l'ai dit: nos objectifs concordent.'

Les deux se mirent aussitôt au travail, pendant que le troisième alla se coucher pour une courte nuit.

_2 Juillet, 04h20_

Voix 2: 'Ca fonctionne'

Voix 3: 'Bravo les filles!'

Voix 1: 'Nous agirons donc au moment prévu: demain 3 Juillet à 8h00 pile.'

Voix 3: 'Inutile de lui indiquer mon rôle dans tout ça'

Voix 2: 'Bien'

Les deux prirent congé et rentrèrent chez elles se reposer un peu avant le déclenchement du plan.

_3 Juillet, 7h58, manoir Hyuuga, devant la chambre de Neji_

Hinata: 'Hanabi, tu viens?'  
Hanabi : 'Si tu arrêtait de courir…'  
Hinata: 'Tu sait qu'il est précis comme une horloge, il sera parti dans deux minutes!'  
Hanabi: 'C'est bon on y est, arrête de stresser'  
Neji _ouvrant la porte_:'C'est vous qui faites tout ce bruit?'  
Hanabi: 'Et oui, on ne te réveille pas au moins'  
Neji: 'Non, je suis réveillé depuis…'  
Hanabi: '7h45 comme tous les matins je suppose'  
Neji: '… oui.'  
Hanabi s'amusait bien de la prévisibilité de son cousin, mais Hinata voulait passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Hinata: 'Hum-hum, ce n'est pas pour vous interrompre, mais nous venons pour autre chose.'  
Hanabi, Hinata: 'On te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, Neji'  
Neji: 'Vous y avez pensé?'  
Hinata: 'En fait il nous a fallu enquêter pour trouver la date…'  
Neji: 'En tout cas ça me fait vraiment plaisir'  
Hanabi: 'Ca se voit…'  
Petit sourire en coin d'Hinata, avant de poursuivre  
Hinata: 'Et nous avons quelque chose pour toi, ferme les yeux'  
Neji: Non écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps pour…'  
Hanabi: 'Tu va perdre beaucoup plus de temps à discuter, je te préviens!'

Sans plus un mot, l'air résigné, Neji ferma les yeux, et après vérification d'Hinata qu'il n'y avait pas de Byakugan activé, Hanabi passa à l'action…  
'JUUKEN'  
Neji se retrouva à terre en une seule attaque  
Hinata: 'Bien, phase finale du plan'

_3 Juillet, 9h14, chambre de Neji_

Neji ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, doucement. Toute sa tête le faisait souffrir, comme une atroce migraine, ajoutée à une brûlure au fer rouge au front. La seule fois qu'il avait éprouvé cette sensation, c'était le jour où son sceau avait été posé. Il devait y avoir un lien, mais le plus urgent était de rassembler ses souvenirs, chose difficile dans son état. Tournant la tête il aperçu ses deux cousines souriantes, lui tendant un miroir. Un regard dedans et il compris: sont front était rouge vif, mais aucune trace de croix noire. Elles venaient de lui briser le sceau.

'Merci'.

Cette fois-ci l'émotion perçait dans sa voix, remplaçant tous les commentaires qu'il aurait pu faire.

«Bon anniversaire, Neji»

FIN

* * *

dernier mot de l'auteur  
pfouu l'éditeur de texte m'a donné du mal pour celle-là, je vais peut-être la reposter à l'occasion... enfin en attendant, dîtes moi déjà ce que vous en avez pensé...


End file.
